Banner Clan
Background Abilities The banner’s are one of the most powerful clans in the world since their powers increase with their rage. Eyes: Members of the banner clan all share a unique trait. They all have silver-grey eyes making their gaze oddly mesmerizing yet frightening. It is almost like looking into the eyes of death herself. This is why members of the banner clan usually where sunglasses. Transformation: The process by which Banner usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenalin (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Banner's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenalin in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. He is not really growing in size and dimension at least not in the sense of violating the conservation of matter and energy. Rather his body fills with virtual particles as the energy matrices between his molecules intensify, creating a force field like effect around the individual cells of his body. The full transformation increases his size tenfold, like a sponge absorbing water and expanding into a stable integrity force field that actually increases mass while fortifying everything to the point where his resistance to damage is near infinite. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to 5 minutes, depending on the initial adrenalin surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there were instances in which Banner became the Hulk without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. · Superhuman Strength: The Hulk possesses the capacity for vast levels of physical strength. The Beyonder once stated that the Hulk's potential strength is limitless.[28] His strength has been further described as limitless .[29] However, each of the "core" Hulk personalities possesses a base strength level. While in a functionally calm state, the Gray Hulk is capable of lifting 70 tons, the Savage Hulk can lift about 90 tons, and the Merged Hulk can lift about 100 tons. The incarnation sometimes referred to as "Green Scar" is the physically strongest of all the primary Hulk incarnations. After being exposed to energies from the exploding warp core of the ship that originally brought him to Sakaar, his base strength level was dramatically increased. While in a "calm" state, he was capable of lifting over 100 tons. However, as the classic Savage Hulk, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through the Hulk's body increasing his strength considerably beyond his base limits. Among his impressive feats of strength are holding up and supporting a 150 billion ton mountain ,[30] overpowering Thor in combat,[31] stalemating Thor in hand to hand combat while Thor was in a state referred to as "Warrior's Madness" that amplified his strength tenfold ,[32] nearly breaking the world by the sheer output of force from his body ,[33] knocking Red Hulk out with a single punch,[34] overcoming a field of energy powerful enough to change the orbit of a planet ,[35] destroying an asteroid twice the size of Earth ,[36] cracking Onslaught's armor ,[37] destroying a pocket universe ,[38] destroying a device designed to fight against the Celestials,[39] and even to send concussive force throughout countless dimensions by the impact of his punch .[40] Thor even recognized that Hulk may be physically stronger .[41] The Hulk also grows stronger the more radiation he absorbs, [42] and the more dark magic he assimilates.[43] · Superhuman Speed: Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. However this speed does not grant him any enhanced reflexes or agility as smaller foes exploit his size and use it to their advantage. Despite this however, he has been fast enough to catch mortar shells shot at him. · Superhuman Stamina: The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, the Hulk is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. However, much like his physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier .[44] · Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. The Hulk's skin is capable of withstanding maximized heat without blistering,maximized cold without freezing, and great impacts. The Hulk has withstood the impact of a ground zero nuclear explosion [45] and the full force of the the Human Torch's Nova Blast, which is said to have a maximum temperature of 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit, without sustaining injury .[46] He was also able to withstand solar temperatures [47] and planet-splitting impacts.[48] The Hulk's durability, like his strength, is fueled by rushes of adrenaline while angry.[49] · Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. The Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Wounds that would be deadly to most other beings takes just a short time for the Hulk to recover.For example, during a battle with Vector he repelled all of the skin and much of the muscle mass off of the Hulk. It took the Hulk moments to regain the mass and be completely healed. As a side-effect, his healing factor enables him to recover from any physical transmutation .[50] Hulk also heals faster and more efficiently the madder he gets .[51] · Resistance to Psychic Control: In many instances, the Hulk has demonstrated great psychic resistance as a side-effect of his rage and the multiple personalities inside his mind .[52] · Immunity to All Diseases: The Hulk is immune to all known Earth-based diseases, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. · Superhuman Leaping Ability: The Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. While calm, he is capable of leaping roughly 3 miles. However, as he becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump much farther than usual. On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into orbit. The Hulk has also been known to cover a distance of 1,000 miles with a single leap. Another example of his leaping ability is shown in Hulk vs Hercules - When Titans Collide, when Hulk jumps on top of Mount Olympus from ground level, with one jump. The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He has grabbed missiles out of the air on multiple occasions and landed on tiny islands that were barely visible from the height he fell from.[53] · Enhanced Lung Capacity: The size and strength of Banner's lungs, like the rest of his body, are increased when he transforms into the Hulk. On a single good inhalation of air, Hulk can last hours--perhaps even days--without needing to take another one. This makes it possible for him to spend an extended period of time in outer space, or under the ocean. The Hulk has also used his lung capacity as an offensive weapon in several instances by inhaling, and then blowing the air back out at high speeds. · Adaptation to Hostile Environments: There have been several instances in the past where Hulk has not only spent extended periods of time underwater or in oxygen-less outer space without suffocating, but he has also moved his mouth and spoken in these environments. It appears that the Hulk's body is able to adapt itself to new inhospitable environments when necessary. Like his healing factor, it is believed that this ability is also fueled by his rage and the madder the Hulk is, the quicker the Hulk's body will adapt. · Underwater Breathing: The Hulk has been seen on the ocean floor a number of times and is able to breathe due to his body developing a gland which creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. He is therefore able to breathe fluid and avoid decompression and nitrogen narcosis. Extrasensory Perception: · Astral Form Perception: The Hulk has the unique ability of being able to see "astral forms"--or ghosts. This power has come in handy when working with his fellow Defender, Dr. Strange, who is able to leave his body in an usually invisible, ghost-like state known as an astral form. Banner subconsciously feared his father's ghost would come back to haunt him, and so Hulk developed this mechanism to allow him to look out for him. Recent events have shown that the power to see astral forms may now extend to Bruce Banner. However, it was suggested the clarity of the astral forms is diminished when compared to the Hulk's ability to view them. The Hulk's ability to see astral forms may go beyond just seeing individual spirits. Hulk once experienced a whole town in the middle of the desert that faded away into nothing. While it is possible it was merely a mirage, the issue suggests it is possible Hulk was able to see a town that didn't exist in our plane of reality that no one else could see. · Homing Ability: The Hulk also has a seemingly mystical homing ability that enables him to locate the area in New Mexico where he first became the Hulk. This extends even if he is in another dimension. An image of the Maestro explained to Bruce that the reason he was able to do that was because the Maestro's spirit was there, calling to him. However, since the Maestro was resurrected the Hulk has continued to return to the gamma bomb site, suggesting that there is more to his ability than merely the Maestro's spirit. This homing ability has also been used to find people on rare occasions. For example, the Hulk was able to dig a tunnel underground exactly in the direction of Onslaught, to which the Vision noted that the Hulk's sense of direction "borders on the supernatural". While it is possible that Onslaught was mentally leading the Hulk to him, there were other instances of Hulk demonstrating this ability. Hulk's instincts led him to Rick Jones and Betty and the Hulk located the Abomination with no prior knowledge of his whereabouts. · Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission: Not usually a power associated with the Hulk, but there is a sufficient amount of evidence that the Hulk possesses at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, most particularly gamma radiation. The Hulk one time grabbed an energy shield and twisted it as though it were solid. He was also able to redirect massive amounts of gamma radiation using his bare hands in his fight with Galaxy Master. The Hulk's body also acts as a "gamma battery" by constantly creating and radiating gamma energy. At one time Armageddon wanted to use the Hulk's own energy to power machines capable of bringing his son back to life. However, the Hulk outsmarted him by consciously force feeding his own energy into the machines at a rate too fast for them to handle and they promptly overloaded and exploded. He also emitted large amounts of gamma radiation at the end of the World War Hulk arc. The extent to which Hulk controls his own energy, and foreign sources of energy, is only determined by his anger. Notes Bruce Banner is the only hulk that doesn’t retained his intellect when in Hulk form. Category:Clan